Currently, recording of television programs by individuals for viewing at a later time is generally performed using commercially available Video Cassette Recorders (VCRs). Typically, a VCR may be either manually placed into a record mode or may be programmed to record a selected program at a later time. To program the VCR, the user either enters a date, time and channel of the program desired to be recorded, or enters an identification code of the desired program.
Viewers of television programming increasingly have more choices as to which programs to view. For example, cable television provides a dramatic increase in the number of channels available to a viewer in comparison to the channels available by way of a conventional television antenna. Digital satellite systems provide even more viewing choices. Digital broadcast of programs over cable television systems is expected to further increase the number of channels available to viewers.
One effect of the increase in the number of viewing choices is increased difficulty in deciding which programs to watch. People, particularly those with busy schedules, may not have the time to select and view programs to determine which programs they may or may not like. Programs that may otherwise be desirable to a viewer may never be watched if the program is broadcast at a time that is inconvenient for the viewer. Users may select certain programs for viewing to determine if they like the program. However, with several hundred program selections each week, this task can take a considerable amount of time and is likely to cause certain desirable programs to be overlooked.
There are companies, who sample television-viewing habits of the population by monitoring the programs watched by a very small set of TV viewers. These companies collect other demographic information also about the people they monitor for the generation of the sample. These samples give valuable information about the television viewing habits of the population covered by the sample. By analyzing these samples periodically a general mathematical model can be formed which explains the behavioral patterns of the population in television viewing. Each individual viewer would have a very personal liking for television programs which may vary considerably from a model derived from the sample behaviors of general population. At the same time a mathematical model derived by monitoring the behavior of a single user may be inaccurate because of the limited amount of information which can be gathered by watching only a single user for a short period of time. Sending the entire sample of behavioral pattern of the sample population to every viewer device to aid computation of the mathematical model is counter-productive because of the high cost of bandwidth required to transmit this information to each device and the processing power and memory requirement for the viewer device to process this information. Sending personal viewing habits of every user to a server to compute the mathematical model for the individual user would raise privacy concerns for the viewer and also requires a return channel from the viewer device to the server.
With a mechanism to automatically determine personal preferences of a viewer accurately, a very personal TV viewing environment can be presented to the viewer. In case of households with multiple members, by correctly identifying individual members and their preferences, an apparatus can provide an entertainment experience which is most pleasurable to the individual viewer.
Methods have been developed for providing text data to viewers. A closed captioned encoding technique transmits text data in synchronization with its associated video data by inserting the closed captioned text data into a vertical blanking interval of the video signal. However, the closed captioned text data must be inserted into the vertical blanking interval of the video signal by the producer of the video programming. As a result, the vertical blanking interval of the video signal cannot be used by the head end operator to insert other text data such as sports, weather, stock market, news, advertising and other data.
Electronic program guides (hereafter “EPG”) provides viewers with on-screen listings of upcoming television programs on cable television channels. The EPG is provided by an EPG data service. EPG data is converted into a video signal at the cable head. The EPG data is converted into a video signal at the cable head and transmitted to the viewer's television by a dedicated cable television channel. After tuning to the dedicated cable television channel, the viewer then wait for the programming for the desired time period is displayed. Often, when EPG data is used, the cable head end operator must dedicate a separate cable television channel to the EPG data and create video signals from the EPG data that are provided by the EPG service providers.
One method of solving this problem is modulation of the EPG data onto an FM carrier and transmitting the FM carrier with a video signal on one of the cable television channels. A dedicated peripheral device is provided at the viewer's television tuner that demodulates the EPG data from the FM carrier. The EPG data is then stored until the viewer requests presentation of the EPG data on the viewer's television. Upon selection, the EPG data is then displayed on the viewer's television in place of the other video programming.
A data controller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,055 that manages the flow of text data and electronic EPG data.
Additionally, preference agents for television programs have used Bayesian methods. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,017 (hereafter the “'017 patent”). However, in the '017 patent, a collaborative filtering system is used to predict a desired preference of a television viewer based on attributes of the viewer. A system implementing '017 would need to communicate to a belief network through a two way communication network, disclosing private viewer information to the network. '017 does not leverage the rich EPG information available about television programs which can be used to identify various traits which contribute to viewer's choices.